El uno para el otro
by Shiro-Chappy
Summary: ¡Regalo para Shiro's part! ¡DAISUKI! Song-fic. Toushiro y Hinamori han sido amigos durante toda la vida, sin embargo, el chico ha comenzado a pensar que quizas haya algo mas... ¡Mi primer HitsuHina! porfavor pasen a leer n.n


**¡Hola! Este es un sog-fic especial de cumpleaños para.... ¡¡Shiro's part! *-* ¡¡Carmen daisuki!! Mira que si debo quererte mucho.... ¡Este es mi primer fic sin una misera mencion de IchiRuki! O.o jajajaj xD ojala te guste, lo hice con mucho cariño para ti**

**Nota: este es mi primer fic HistuHina, asi que porfavor sean pacientes... estoy aprendiendo**

**¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS CARMEN! **

**06/09/09**

**Disclaimer: Bleach no me pertenece, pertenece al genio malvado de Tite Kubo**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**El uno para el otro**

**_DKDA_**

_Ahora que lo pienso, no sé qué sucedió_

_Siempre hemos sido amigos _

_¿Qué fue lo que cambio?_

-¡Hitsugaya-sama! ¡Hitsugaya-sama!-gritaba la rubia despreocupadamente, haciendo rabiar al peliblanco ¿¡No se supone que Matsumoto debía estar rellenando papeles!? La mataría… o ella terminaría matándolo a él de un coraje

-¿¡QUE DEMONIOS QUIERES MATSUMOTO!?-no era que no quisiera a su asistente personal, Matsumoto Rangiku, en realidad sentía por ella un aprecio casi fraterno, casi como si se tratara de una hermana mayor… ¡Pero es que a veces era tan desesperante! Sobre todo cuando le llegaban sus ataques de maternidad… estaba traumado por eso…

-¡Pero Hitsugaya-sama! ¡Mire nada más que tarde es!-le regaño la rubia con un notorio tono de burla en la voz- ¿Ve? Es por eso que no crece…

-¡MATSUMOTO!

-Vale, vale, no tiene porque enojarse-dijo sonriendo- le llego una llamada importante

-¿No te dije que no me pasaras a nadie?-la miro con el ceño fruncido- estoy ocupado

-Oh… ¡Pero para esto no estará ocupado!-dijo con una risita, sintiendo la mirada furiosa de su jefe- se trata de "ella"

-¿Ella?

-Hinamori-chan…-apenas murmuro el nombre de la joven, cuando el hombre sentado frente suyo salto a arrebatarle el teléfono

-¡Vete!-le susurro mientras se disponía a contestar, la voluptuosa mujer simplemente sonrió complacida

-Te lo dije, Toushiro…-fue su último comentario, antes de salir de la oficina

Hinamori Momo había sido su mejor amiga desde niños, se habían conocido en el pequeño pueblo donde Toushiro vivía con su abuela, antes de irse a vivir a la ciudad de Tokio. Ella siempre fue muy importante para él, ella le contaba todos sus secretos, ella… ella era como una luz en su vida, tal vez la única… pero todo había cambiado, sin el siquiera darse cuenta…

_De un inocente beso nació por ti el amor_

_Me enamore de tu sonrisa y tu forma de mirar_

Todo había pasado durante sus días de preparatoria, recordaba esos como los mejores y más aburridos años de su existencia. Era una total pérdida de tiempo. El había obtenido una beca para las mejores universidades del mundo sin apenas graduarse de secundaria, era un genio ¡Un maldito genio! Pero decidió quedarse ahí… ¿Por qué? Por la mujer que estaba del otro lado del teléfono…

_=Flash Back=_

-¿¡Es verdad Shiro-chan!?-pregunto emocionada la hermosa joven de 15 años- ¿Es verdad?

-¿De qué hablas Hinamori? ¡Y ya te dije que no me llames Shiro-chan!-expreso malhumorado el joven

-¡Kira-kun me dijo que te habían adelantado hasta la universidad! ¿Es verdad?-sus ojos eran una verdadera fiesta de emociones, Toushiro podía perderse en ellos de vez en cuando, pero cuando sonreía como hoy… cuando estaba tan feliz… eran una completa trampa mortal

-Si…-murmuro sonrojado, tratando de volver a la realidad- es verdad…

-¡Es genial! ¿Y cuando te vas?

-¿Ah?

-Digo… si te adelantaron ¿supongo que te irás en unos días no?-murmuro sin quitar la sonrisa de su rostro, pero sus ojos ya no emitían ese brillo de segundos antes- ¿Cuándo te vas?

-¿Y a ti quien te dijo que me voy, Momo-baka?-contesto con fingido enojo el peliblanco, no le gustaba verla triste, no a ella, mucho menos cuando fingía no estarlo… era algo insoportable- no iré a ningún lado

-¿Eh?-lo miro sin entender- ¿Entonces no aceptaras el adelanto?

-¿Para qué? Los maestros de la universidad son solo un puñado de idiotas que creen que saben más que uno, para eso prefiero soportar a los de la preparatoria-murmuro, clara mentira, la única razón por la que no había aceptado estaba en frente de sus narices- ahora quita esa cara triste, sabes que la detesto

-Shiro-chan…-oyó un susurro junto a él, para cuando volteo, Hinamori le estaba abrazando… y él estaba completamente sorprendido- ¡Muchas gracias Shiro-chan!

-¿Po-porque?-pregunto anonadado, mientras la joven le sonreía tiernamente

-Por no irte…-se acerco lentamente a su rostro, depositando un suave beso en su mejilla, para volverse a perder en su cuello- muchas gracias…

_=Fin Flash Back=_

_Y cuando tú me llamas y me cuentas de él_

_Oh…_

_Te escucho como siempre así doliéndome_

_Pero algo está creciendo aquí en mi corazón_

_La gran necesidad de hacerte mía _

_-¿Shiro-chan?_

-¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no me llames así, Momo-baka?

_-¡Lo siento! Pero es que no lo puedo evitar…-_ se escucho su risita nerviosa desde el teléfono- _solo llamaba para saludarlos a ti y a Matsumoto-san_

-Si… gracias por distraer a esa idiota-murmuro con sarcasmo- ¡Sabes que de por si no trabaja!

-_Vamos Shiro-chan, todos necesitamos descansar de vez en cuando…_

-¿¡Descansar de que!?

-_Ya, basta…-_el peliblanco suspiro- _solo quería contarte como me fue hoy… en mi cita…_

-Ah… claro tu cita-el semblante de Toushiro se ensombreció- Con Aizen ¿no?

_-¡Sí! ¡No sabes lo contenta que estoy Shiro-chan!-_ y comenzó su charla, pero el ya no escuchaba… la rabia y los celos le carcomían el cerebro y el corazón ¿¡Quién demonios se creía el tal Aizen para aparecer así como así en la vida de Momo!? Era mayor que ella… ¡Mucho mayor que ella! Pero Hinamori estaba encandilada… no había escuchado a Rangiku, ni a Rukia, ni a nadie… ¡Ni siquiera a Kira o a Renji! Para ella ese hombre era como un dios… le idolatraba… eso era lo que a él más le dolía…- _¿Hitsugaya-kun me estas escuchando?_

-¿Eh? Si, perdón Hinamori ¿Qué me decías?

-_Hoy estas muy distraído… ¿Qué pasa? ¿Quieres que comamos juntos hoy?_

-No gracias, estoy ocupado…

_-¡De eso nada! Te espero en mi departamento… ¡Y no admito excusas_!-sonrió inconscientemente- ¡_Hasta la tarde Shiro-chan!_

-Adiós Hinamori…-colgó- sin tan solo supieras… Momo…

_Y es que tú y yo_

_Somos el uno para el otro_

_Si tú no estás _

_Yo ya no puedo respirar_

_Y es que no ves _

_Que tú eres para mí_

_Lo he leído en tu mirada y está escrito así _

_Aquí en mi corazón_

Era un maldito masoquista, o eso le habían dicho alguna vez, en realidad no importaba. Importaba el hecho de que estuviera afuera del departamento de su mejor amiga, tal y como ella le había pedido que lo hiciera… sin más, toco el timbre resignado

-¡Shiro-chan!- la mujer que salió a su encuentro no tenía nada que ver con la chica que había conocido en su infancia, excepto la dulzura de su mirada. Momo había crecido, su largo cabello negro le llegaba ya casi a la mitad de la espalda, su cuerpo había desarrollado formas en las que Toushiro prefería no pensar, por el bien de su salud mental- ¡Qué bien que al fin llegaste!

-Hinamori…

-¡Pasa! No te quedes ahí-el departamento era pequeño pero cómodo, dentro suyo había un montón de cajas y cuadro recién pintados, muchas paredes tenían manchas de colores, otras eran color blanco puro… se acababa de mudar- ¡Ponte cómodo!

-¿Dónde?-murmuro extrañado- ni la mesa has traído…

-¡Ah! ¡Es verdad!-sonrió nerviosamente mientras que el chico suspiraba resignado- ¡Sabes lo distraída que soy! ¡No me mires con esa cara!-se quejo

-Sentémonos en el suelo pues, Momo-baka-sonrió al decir el apodo, ella simplemente sonreía…

_Estás en tu derecho, lo mismo siento yo_

_Difícil sentimiento el juego del amor_

_Y tengo mucho miedo_

_Pero no puedo más _

_Tendré que exigirle verdad al corazón_

-Entonces ¿Por qué me llamaste?

-¿Ah? Oh eso…-la chica sonrió, mientras un delicado sonrojo cubría sus mejillas, aunque Toushiro percibió, como esta le dirigía una mirada extraña, una que no conocía- es… Aizen-sama…

-Hinamori, sales con el ¿no?-con cada palabra, su corazón se rompía en mil pedazos, pero por ella era capaz de soportarlo, por ella era capaz de todo- ¿Por qué lo llamas sama?

-Este… yo…

-Momo… ¿Vas en serio con este tipo?-ella le miro sin entender- quiero decir… bueno… ¿No es como lo que paso con Kira? No quiero verte sufrir de nuevo por un estúpido

-¡No! ¡No es como esa vez Shiro-chan!-rio nerviosamente, aun le dolía hablar sobre Kira y Toushiro lo sabía, ella había aceptado salir con el rubio porque era una de las personas más apreciadas por ella y no quería romperle el corazón, pero Hinamori no haba amado jamás a Kira, de eso estaba seguro, sin embargo Aizen…

Aizen Sosuke era el profesor más joven de la universidad a donde asistía la pelinegra. Toushiro lo había conocido anteriormente y a su parecer era un gran tipo, o al menos, eso era antes de que su mejor amiga le contara sobre la relación amorosa que tenía con su profesor de Arte.

-¿Entonces qué es?

-Aizen-sama es una persona intachable, el hombre más bueno que he conocido en el mundo…-le dedico la mirada más tierna que el peliblanco recordara, su corazón se quebró, y sin embargo, aquel brillo en su mirada del que se había percatado hacia ya un rato, había desaparecido casi del todo- yo le a…

-¡No lo digas!

_Y es que tú y yo _

_Somos el uno para el otro_

_Si tú no estás _

_Yo ya no puedo respirar_

_Y es que no ves _

_Que tú eres para mí _

_Lo he leído en tu mirada y está escrito así _

_Oh…_

-¿¡Que te sucede Shiro-chan!?-exclamo la chica medio asustada- ¿¡Porque me gritas de esa manera!?

-¡Es que no entiendes nada Momo!-grito el hombre, perdiendo por fin la paciencia- ¡Jamás has entendido nada!

-¿Qué no… entiendo?- repitió la chica perpleja- ¿De qué hablas Shiro-chan?

-¿¡Lo ves!? ¡Eres tan… tan tu!-golpeo la pared en un intento de calmar su furia- ¡Eres tan inocente! ¡Tan buena! ¿Cómo demonios puedo contra eso?

-Shiro-chan…- se estaba asustando- ¿Qué te ocurre Shiro-chan? Contéstame por favor…

-¡Esto me pasa!- tomo a la chica de los hombros violentamente, pero sin llegar a lastimarla. Con cautela, como si de una muñequita de porcelana se tratase, la coloco tiernamente contra la fría pared de cemento, acercándose a sus labios lentamente, cada vez más cerca…

_Y es que tú y yo _

_Somos el uno para el otro_

_Si tú no estás _

_Yo ya no puedo respirar_

_Y es que no ves _

_Que tú eres para mí _

_Lo he leído en tu mirada y está escrito así _

_Aquí en mi corazón…_

-Shiro…

Sus labios se juntaron por primera vez tan solo unos segundos, los labios de Toushiro se posaron sobre los de la chica delicadamente, moviéndose acompasadamente sobre ellos, regalándole una tierna caricia. Los brazos de Hinamori abrazaron firmemente al muchacho por el cuello, profundizando más el beso. Las manos del peliblanco, anteriormente estáticas, tomaron a la mujer por la cintura atrayéndola más a su ser.

Finalmente, la falta de aire termino con el maravilloso momento.

-Shiro-chan…-lo miro a los ojos, con la cara rojo tomate- ¿Por qué?

-Te lo digo…-susurro, a su pesar, con una sonrisa- no entiendes nada Momo…

-Entonces…-murmuro la joven abrazándole fuertemente- ¿Me lo explicarías otra vez?

-¿Eh? ¡Espera!-la alejo un poco de él, sin entender nada- ¿Y Aizen?

-¿Quién?-el peliblanco, aun confundido, se dejo abrazar de nuevo por su "amiga"- te amo, Toushiro, lo siento

-¿¡De qué hablas Hinamori!?-se quejo, enojándose- ¿¡Que sientes!?

-Yo… bueno, Karin-san y Matsumoto-san me citaron hace un par de días, y me dijeron que ya estaban hartas de que no me confesaras tus sentimientos…-explico muriéndose de la pena, mientras jugaba con sus manos- y… por eso me ayudaron a inventar esto sobre la historia de amor prohibida de una alumna con su maestro… creo que lo sacaron de un libro

-¿¡De un libro!? ¿¡TODA ESTA ESTUPIDEZ LA SACARON DE UN LIBRO!?- estaba enojado, no ¡Furioso! Cuando viera a esa tarada de Kurosaki al día siguiente en la universidad la mataría, en cuanto a Rangiku Matsumoto… ya se encargaría de mantenerla encerrada en la oficina durante todo el mes

-No grites Shiro-chan- dijo con una risita- mejor…- bajo la mirada, avergonzada- ¿No ibas a explicarme algo, Hitsugaya-kun?

-Ah… claro, como digas-susurro uniendo sus labios de nuevo, ahora, sumergiéndose en un apasionado beso

_Aquí en mi corazón…_

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**¡Hola de nuevo! ¡HBD PRIMA!**

**Ojala les guste a todos, y gracias prima, ya que sin ti jamas habriamos abierto esta cuenta.... es tu msn el que esta aqui xD**

**¡Dejen reviews porfavor! **

**con cariño:**

**Chappy**


End file.
